


Омут

by helkarel



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel
Summary: Когда больше жизни боишься за второго - и из-за этого делаешь больно.Примечание: братья в мире анона - шевалье, служащие одной королеве, поэтому инцеста в работе нет
Relationships: Karl Fei-Ong/Solomon Goldsmith
Kudos: 2





	Омут

Соломон смеётся, тяжело привалившись к стене. В голове шумит, словно бы он вновь человек, сильно перебравший алкоголя, и от этого одновременно хорошо и плохо. Хорошо от того, что практически сросшийся с кожей костюм успешного бизнесмена наконец даёт слабину и расходится трещинами, обнажая истинное лицо. Плохо - потому что весь самоконтроль уходит следом, и лучше бы быть сейчас в одиночестве, с любым другим братом, да хоть бы с Аншелем, но только не с тем, кого хочется видеть более других.

— Такого я от тебя всё же не ожидал. Удивил, молодец, — сухо бросает Карл, окидывая брата долгим взглядом, и не поймёшь, что в нём, то ли недовольство, то ли… злость?

— Мне казалось, подопытной мышкой у нас выступаю я. То есть ты согласился добровольно?

— Самому интересно стало. Да и надо же Аншелю разнообразить опыты, — легко улыбается Соломон и тут же оказывается впечатанным в стену. Побелевшее от ярости лицо Карла совсем близко, крылья носа раздуваются, и невозможно, просто невозможно держать себя в руках.

— Я бы тебя нарисовал таким, — какое счастье, что воспитание во всех смыслах не пропьёшь, какое же счастье…

— Интересно? После всего, что ты видел, — интересно?! — Карл покрепче перехватывает за ворот и наклоняется ещё ближе. Соломон от греха подальше прикрывает глаза ресницами. Остатком разума он понимает, что если сейчас сорвется и скажет или, упаси Господь, сделает лишнего, то потеряет даже те крохи, что остались. Эту агрессивную заботу. Эти краткие и чаще всего отравленные сарказмом разговоры. Эту возможность просто видеть младшего, в конце концов.

— Прости, — всё же выдыхает Соломон. — Не знаю, как оправдаться. Но ничего страшного же не…

Его впечатывают в стену ещё раз. Карл глубоко вдыхает, силясь успокоиться.

— Я очень надеюсь, что это так. И ещё больше надеюсь, что тебе хватит одного подобного раза. Тебя-то он не может заставить, зачем! Почему ты его слушаешься, почему!

Злость слетает с его лица шелковым платком, и теперь Карл вновь выглядит потерянным младшим братом, таким же, как раньше, испуганным происходящим вокруг безумием. Соломон не выдерживает, тянется навстречу, зарываясь носом в ямку между ключиц. Захват Карла плавно переходит в объятия.

— Всё-таки плохо? Тебе надо прилечь, — в голосе только беспокойство, и Соломону бесконечно стыдно за роящиеся в голове мысли. О том, как бы хотелось сейчас всё рассказать и увидеть в ответ робкую улыбку, такую же, как на заре их знакомства, пока по жилам тогда-ещё-не-брата не потекла лазурная отрава их королевы.

— И лучше я, а не ты, — всё же произносит Соломон, пока Карл устраивает его на диване. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебя вновь ранили…

— Представь себе, я тоже, — сердито отрезает Карл. — И волноваться за тебя ещё и по этому поводу не входит в мои планы.

— Не уходи, — тянет Соломон, всё никак не способный наконец-то взять себя в руки и заткнуться. — Это так всё глупо, — он ловит ледяную ладонь брата и подносит к губам, целуя каждый палец отдельно и завершая, словно бы последним штрихом, поцелуем в ладонь. — Такие тонкие у тебя пальцы. А несут смерть. Но красивую, не правда ли?

Карл не отвечает, только наклоняется ближе. Слишком близко. Не удержаться. Сила Шевалье кое-как разгоняет наркотический туман, и Соломон тянется к брату, торопливо, жарко целуя в губы и до боли вцепляясь в плечи. “Сейчас оттолкнёт,” — бьётся в сознании перепуганной птицей: “И я не оправдаюсь потом, не смогу просто соврать, что это побочное действие аншелевских зелий, что я просто-напросто себя не контролировал. Потому что я не хочу ему больше врать, не имею права…”

Но Карл не отталкивает. Он неожиданно отвечает, с таким отчаянным жаром, словно бы у них всего лишь считанные секунды на то, чтобы выразить всё, что погребено под слоями молчания. И от этого — невыносимо сладко и больно. Соломон с рычанием тянется ближе, чтобы прижаться всем телом, ощутить каждым миллиметром кожи — насытиться за тот единственный раз, пока подобное возможно. Он зарывается пальцами в длинные волосы — шелк, волшебный черный шелк, ещё нежнее и легче, чем в мечтах, — он гладит по спине, и, внезапно разозлившись на посмевшую разделить их ткань, выпускает когти, пытаясь сцарапать одежду.

— Тише, — на удивление, Карл не кричит, а в голосе его — лишь обречённая нежность. Соломон практически ненавидит себя за эту обречённость, за невозможность остановиться, за любимую кровь, которую уже пролил и непременно прольёт ещё, однако это не меняет ничего. Выдержки хватает лишь на то, чтобы на пару мгновений замереть, позволяя брату самостоятельно скинуть разорванный аозай, да всё же вернуть ногти в человеческий вид, — и вновь касаться, касаться, касаться, не в силах насытиться.

— Я помню… нашу первую встречу… ещё людьми… — жарко шепчет Соломон в перерывах между поцелуями, но Карл не даёт ему договорить, отвлекая всеми возможными способами — и это, конечно же, к лучшему.

В голове ещё туман, однако дьявольское зелье Аншеля потихоньку теряет свою власть и с вернувшейся мощью Соломон не рассчитывает силу и вместе с братом кубарем катится с дивана. Карл тихо смеётся, а после хищным быстрым движением переворачивается, роняет старшего на ковёр и оказывается сверху. И тут остаётся только застыть, любуясь гибким стройным телом над собой и улыбкой, открытой, человеческой ещё улыбкой, с хитрой ямочкой на щеке, которую Соломон не видел, кажется, вечность.

Карл наклоняется и целует в шею, горячо, до боли и следа, если бы их кожа была всё ещё слабым человеческим покровом. Даже жаль, что теперь она не такова, что не останется напоминания о том, что всё, что происходит сейчас, — взаправду, а не бред воспалённого воображения. Весело стучат по полу пуговицы разорванной рубашки, и Соломон стонет, выгибаясь навстречу поцелуям да вьющимися шелковыми змеями волосам, скользящим по груди. 

— Брат, — стонет Соломон, и Карл вдруг замирает и отстраняется с каким-то странным выражением. — Брат… Не надо, не уходи.

В чёрных глазах младшего — омут, и ничего не поймёшь за бушующими на поверхности эмоциями. Осознал, что происходит и ужаснулся? Не понимает, как поступить правильней? Думает, не является ли это очередной дьявольской проверкой? Что, что, что у тебя в голове, хищный, далёкий, любимый, ну скажи!

Карл удерживает вырывающегося Соломона за плечи и медлит, медлит, медлит, пока у последнего не вырывается совершенно отчаянное с рыданием почти “Карл!”. И вновь обоих словно бы сносит цунами — какой человек может бороться против него? Да и не человек — тоже. Вряд ли у младшего есть какой-либо опыт, это просто невозможно, слишком он невинен и чист, и потому, будь они людьми, это было бы очень и очень больно. Но Шевалье сильней и крепче, а потому Соломон только прикусывает губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть слишком громко, чтобы не спугнуть, и подаётся навстречу, ухватившись за стройные плечи как за спасательный круг. Карл движется быстро и горячо, как-то по подростковому ломко и угловато, и эти воспоминания запечатлеваются в сознании огненными сполохами бесконечного блаженства.

“Я люблю тебя!” — хочется кричать Соломону: “Я бесконечно, безумно тебя люблю, ты — тот единственный свет, что остался в моей залитой кровью жизни, единственный смысл, единственная ошибка, которую я никогда себе не прощу, волшебный мой, лунный, огненный зверь, которого я слишком боялся потерять, и потому превратил его жизнь в кошмар, прости меня, прости, и будь рядом, будь рядом всегда.”

Естественно, он молчит, только целует, нежно и осторожно, острые скулы, дрожащие ресницы, выбившуюся на лоб прядь волос. И эта нежность так противоположна резким толчкам, что дополняет их как самая верная деталь огромного белоснежного паззла.

Когда внутри становится жарко и влажно, Соломон не выдерживает и тоже изливается, крепко прижимаясь бёдрами, и это странно, безумно странно - почувствовать себя на месте своих прекрасных любовниц и быть в разы, в миллионы раз счастливей. Не в силах справиться с собой он впивается в шею брата уже не губами, а клыками, а кровь его — самое сладкое вино из тех, которые он уже успел попробовать на своём веку. Карл шепчет что-то по-вьетнамски, и усталый мозг не в состоянии дешифровать эти слова — или же просто страшно, бесконечно страшно узнать их смысл. Соломон вновь прикрывает ресницы, делая вид, что впал в беспамятство, и любуется, бесконечно любуется младшим. Карл же какое-то время сидит рядом, восстанавливая дыхание, а после поднимается, осторожно перекладывает брата на диван и, набросив покрывало, удаляется.

Больше всего Соломону хочется что-то сказать ему вслед. Но — страшно, слишком страшно, а потому через пару часов, застёгнутый на все пуговицы и с идеально завязанным галстуком, он говорит с младшим исключительно об обыденных вещах, и тот отвечает тем же. И кажется, что всё прошедшее было лишь лихорадочным сном, только вот из-под воротника аозая всё ещё выглядывает след его укуса. Что же, наверное, так и в самом деле лучше.


End file.
